


He's alive, he's a ghost, and he's possessed

by meow_l_cat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Nick - Freeform, Caleb talks to Nick while possessing him, F/F, F/M, Gay Disaster Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Nick has powers, Pansexual Willie (Julie and the Phantoms), The guys came alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meow_l_cat/pseuds/meow_l_cat
Summary: Willie stood there, dumbfounded. "If he's a lifer now... h-he can't see me?"The guy who he thought was Nick chuckled. "Of course he can't," Caleb said in his sweet, fake voice. Then he twitched."Escuse me," Nick said, "what. The heck. IS HAPPENNING?""Your friend and possesser who can destroy me at any second just confirmed that the boy band Sunset Curve that makes the main part of Julie and the Phantoms just came back to life, and I'm still dead," the younger ghost explained quietly.'I know that,' Nick was about to say, but was interrupted by feeling an explosion of emotions coming from Caleb.Or: Gay romance between a lifer and a ghost.Or-or: Sunset Curve came back to life in the last episode of JATP, so Juke was made possible, while Willex - impossible. Also, since Caleb possesses Nick now, Nick can read his mind and emotions...
Relationships: Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Caleb Covington/Nick, Flynn/Carrie Wilson
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short prolouge-ish chapter where Nick meets Caleb.

So. Nick was officially going crazy.  
One second, he was walking to Julie's house with flowers, and the next, he was talking to a stranger and getting purple smoke in his mouth. Then, the stranger dissapeared, and confused Nick felt himself smile evilly against his will.  
He still _felt_ the presense of the stranger, and knew his name somehow - Caleb. Caleb Convington. Like he could read his mind. It was like they were sharing the same body. Oh God.  
Nick was being possessed by this Caleb.  
His possesser said something through Nick's lips that he didn't hear.  
'Hello there, Nick Turner,' a voice said. Well, not really said, more like the boy was reading somebody's brain.  
'E-escuse me, can you get out of my body?' he asked.  
Caleb chuckled. 'No. I'm afraid I can't do that.' And with those words, he rang Julie's doorbell.  
'Caleb?' Nick was beginning to panic. 'WHAT NO FRICK YOU CALEB-'  
'See? I'm only helping you,' Caleb thought. Then some curiosity exploded in his brain. 'How do you know my name?'  
Nick held his breath when the door opened to show him Julie, the person he had a crush on for a long time. Then he felt the clear annoyance coming from Caleb. So he felt his emotions twice. Was this person suppressing his feelings or something?  
"Oh, hey, Nick," she smiled. He struggled to hold himself together and not become a mess.  
"Hey... Julie!" Nick chuckled. Quickly, he gave her the flowers. "Uh... see ya!" He quickly walked away.  
'Get out of my mind.'  
'I'm afraid I cannot.'  
'Get out right. Now. Or else.'  
'Not until I get into that house.'  
Now it was Nick's turn to be curious. 'And what do you want in that house?'  
Caleb laughed. 'See, there are boys in there, that were visible to lifers when playing with that girl-'  
'Julie,' he interrupted.  
'Good, Julie, and now they became alive. I am the only ghost who can possibly be seen and make other ghosts be seen, and now they're not only seen, they're _alive_ , and no ghost came back to life.'  
'Hold up.' Nick's eyebrows probably looked like they were escaping his face. 'You're a ghost? Ghosts exist? And the phantoms from Julie and the Phantoms... are real phantoms? And what the heck are lifers? Okay, alive people-'  
'I never said that.'  
Nick was passing another street and narrowed his eyes. 'That information just appeared at the top of your brain.'  
'You're not supposed to be able to do that,' Caleb deadpanned, but he felt a lot of nervousness at the time.  
'Yeah... and it also feels weird reading your emotions - like I'm reading mine and someone else's at the same time,' Nick sighed in his brain. 'But I've never felt the emotions of a ghost, espesially one that's possessing me, so I guess that's fine. You should stop supressing your feelings, by the way. It's hard and pointless.'   
'It's my existence that's pointless,' Caleb wailed. 'If a lifer has emotion-reading powers, and three boys can be visible whenever they want, what's my point?'   
'Well, if you're a ghost, you have unfinished business or something, right?'   
Nick felt Caleb smile. 'You're a fast learner, Turner.'   
'Thanks.'  
Nick opened the door to his house.   
"Mom, I'm home!" he yelled.   
'Now get out of my head.'   
'Ugh, as I said, no,' the ghost groaned. 'But I can try to let you ignore me for some time.'   
'I think you might have just broke character.'   
'Shut up.'  
Nick smirked. Caleb may not have been a good guy, but was still funny. And that's good, because he might have to endure the ghost for some time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the boys came alive from Julie's perspective.

Julie was calling her best friend excitedly.  
"Flynn? Come meet me at my place RIGHT NOW! YES IT IS IMPORTNANT! Oh come on. Yes, there would be a keyboard smash if I was texting you! Stop laughing, Flynn! No, Reggie didn't haunt the house again. Huh? What? Come and see!"  
"And bring snacks," Reggie added. "I'm hungry after 25 years."  
"A few days," Alex corrected. "Caleb fed you."  
"Wait what do you mean?" Julie asked as she turned around. "Whatever. Just stop spoiling it for her."  
"Why do ghosts need snacks? A-and how can I hear them?" Flynn yelled over the phone.  
"As I said, you'll see!"  
She was there in a few minutes, with a large bag of crisps. Julie smiled at her from the ajar door.  
"Come in!" she greeted her bestie. "But a friendly warning, it's slightly weird in there."  
When they entered the garage, Flynn froze in her tracks at the look of three boys standing in the room. Well, she saw them some times already, but only playing - and only with Julie. This time, they were basically just standing there and looking at her.  
After a pause, Flynn asked, "Excuse me. What the hell?"  
"As I said, don't get weirded out," Julie sighed, slowly calming down. "The guys just came alive."  
"CAME ALIVE?!" the other girl squealed. "HOW?!"  
"Like resurrected," Reggie replied. He glared at the packet of crisps hungrily.  
"Oh, just take all of them," Flynn sighed as she handed it to him. He snatched it and went back to Alex an Luke, who was pacing around, not with worry, but with a bounce in every step.  
"Does anyone how freaking RAD this whole situation is?" he yelled.  
"I remind you that you're not a ghost anymore, so everyone can hear you scream," Alex chuckled. That made Julie remember...  
"Guys." Everyone stopped eating, walking and bouncing. "How the hell are we going to explain this to my dad?"  
After a short silence, Flynn shrugged. "You could say the guys came over from Sweden to celebrate the Orpheum... and... moved?" She chuckled nervously. "Sorry. When I'm completely startled by ghosts _coming back from the dead_ , all of my good ideas," she made a dissapearing gesture, "dissolve from my head."  
"No, it's still a nice idea," Julie reassured her.  
"Just leave the moving part out and add it after a while," the black-haired guitarst added.  
"Reggie, that's actually..." Alex raised is eyebrow. "Not a bad idea."  
"Excuse me? I didn't hear."  
He groaned. "Fine. It's a good idea! Ugh."  
"Thank you."  
Flynn giggled.  
"Some things never change," Luke shrugged.  
She rolled her eyes at him playfully. "Did you just quote Frozen 2?"  
"Well, that's a stupid movie anyway," Julie retorted. Then she turned around to find a confused Luke. "Oh, it's a 2019 one, so you don't know about it."  
"Guys, what kind of pizza would y'all like? Cause I'm ordering one to celebrate," Flynn said casually. "Just don't lead the whole household to the garage, would ya?"  
Her friend giggled as the boys yelled their preferences out like hungry dogs, howling for food, because the poor packet of crisps was already long gone.  
Soon, the pizza delivery man was on their garage gate doorstep, and Julie was heading off to say the better version of their plan to Ray, which was that the guys were chosen to be exchange students by their school program. If this was too suspicious to be a coincidence, then Julie would explain it probably isn't and she just got a call from Luke and that was all he said. She returned from her dad's "That's amazing!"s to see Flynn hacking into the school's database and eating pizza with the guys.  
"How'd it go?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the computer.  
Julie shrugged. "Okay. He believed me. And he actually liked the idea of the guys staying at our house for a while." She glanced at Luke. "I mean, Reggie and Alex."  
Luke arched his eyebrows, but remained silent. So, Julie guessed he understood what she meant.


End file.
